The Dawn of Love
by TabooElf
Summary: The story of an unlikely love that proves while opposites do attract, clones are of one heart. LxOC, Rating may go up. Chapter 4 - Curiosity, "As all grown men did when faced with a situation like that, they made a bet. "
1. Chapter 1: Clumsy

**Kooonnichiwa :3 I know, I know, I should upload on my other stories, blah, but I'm lazy XD This fanfiction was requested by Angelcloud0090 on DeviantART w It's of her Death note persona Dawn, and L 3 I've never actually written romance before, so this will defintiely be new territory for me _ I hope you enjoy it anyway 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. The cover picture and Dawn belong to Angelcloud0090**

* * *

The atmosphere in the rather large suite of the hotel was tense, more than anything. Matsuda had taken to knawing on his lip, his dark eyes darting between L- no, Ryuzaki and the sole female member on the Task Force, Dawn. She was a pretty brunette that was obviously not Asian – she had actually been born in the United States, moving here at a later time.

For the last fifteen minutes, the two had been locked in what looked like a staring contest. It was unknown what was really going on in either of their minds – Matsuda might be smart... kind of... but he was no where near Dawn and definitely no where near L- Ryuzaki's level.

The other police in the room were more or less ignoring the battle, or at least pretending to. The energetic male would swear that he had seen Aizawa's eyes darting over there every few minutes.

With a small sigh, Matsuda settled into the rather plush chair, not having the self control to keep working, being so distracted as he was.

Contrary to the man's belief, the detective and the younger girl weren't having a staring match; well, they were, but not just to do it. If one was paying more attention, they would notice the fact that on the coffee table in front of the two was a plate with a single piece of sponge cake resting on it. The icing was vanilla, lightly drizzled with a sweet strawberry sauce. One plump red berry rested in the center.

This just so happened to be a major problem for the two sweet lovers.

It was almost unnerving to outsiders, seeing how similar Ryuzaki and Dawn were – you'd think they'd have known each other there whole lives, instead of a few weeks.

Dawn had a fierce love of all things sweet, an odd sitting position similar to the detective's, a love for jeans and long sleeved white shirts, and even happened to be genius-level in academics. This was the reason she had graduated high school at age 15, getting an internship with the Police and managing to get a permanent job there. One of the main differences between them was the fact that Dawn was always withdrawn and shy around people she didn't know well, which normally included the panda-like crime solver.

Apparently sweets came before shyness, and in L's case work.

As if an unknown trigger had gone off, both Ryuzaki and Dawn went for the cake forks first at the exact same time, only for the metal to clash. The resonating noise caused those not paying attention to jump in their seats and turn to the noise.

Ryuzaki's dark eyes narrowed slightly, undoubtedly calculating ways to get the sugary goodness all to himself. The normally sweet and hyper Dawn's lips were pursed in an out of character display of determination.

"Don't you think you've enough cake already, Ryuzaki-san?" She inquired sweetly, molding her facial features into an innocent expression. Too focused on the cake, Dawn didn't notice the slight widening of L's eyes nor the light pink tone that dusted his cheeks. What she did notice was the fact that he seemed to be distracted, taking it as a que to move her food back and steal a bite of the cake.

Ryuzaki, coming back to himself after the rather strange feelings the innocent and childlike look Dawn aimed at him had caused, narrowed his eyes before stealing his own bite of cake.

To the other Task Force members, watching and eighteen year old girl and the world number one detective facing each other in the exact same sitting position with nearly identical clothes on and forks hanging out of the mouths was completely hilarious. Matsuda muffle a (manly) giggle with his hand, while Ukita disguised his own laughter with a cough. Aizawa acted as though he could care less, but his lips were twitching ever so slightly in amusement. Even Mogi and Sochirou were smiling to themselves.

"I'm quite sure we've consumed the same amount, Dawn-san." L replied around the fork in his mouth. This alone made the detective slightly curious if he was honest – he'd never known someone able to consume the amount of sweets he did without getting sick. This odd girl might even be more like him that BB had been, and they were nearly twins.

"Isn't it polite to have ladies go first?" Dawn questioned, trying once again to find a whole in his logic because damn it, _she wanted that cake._

"I find that to be a rather sexist act, and do not participate in it." Ryuzaki responded in a monotone.

There verbal sparring continued, niether of them moving the forks from their mouths as they did so. Realizing neither of them would be finished for awhile, Sochirou turned to Matsuda with a resigned if not mildly amused sigh.

"Matsuda, can you grab the other file from over there?" He questioned, gesturing towards the other side of the room.

"Sure, Oyabin." Matsuda chirped, standing up from his seat and almost walking past the plush chair Dawn was sitting in before he tripped over the girls shoes as they were placed on the floor. As he fell, the dark haired man managed to steady himself by pushing against the nearest thing – which just so happened to be the girl sitting their.

"Wah!" She cried out in shock, toppling out of her careful perch onto the cofee table. The fork flew out of her mouth as she fell.

L didn't even think before reacting – he reached an arm out to catch her, for once not counting his own position, ending up with him being dragged on top of the girl.

The room was silent as the two noticed the rather comprimising position they'd fallen into. L was laying slightly above the younger girl, hands placed on both sides of her head, and his knees resting against her hips. There faces were close enough that they could feel the warmth of each others breath.

Dawn's face managed to turn a bright read, while Ryuzaki's was only a delicate pink. In her embarassment, she moved her eyes away from his coal colored ones, only for her eyes to widen slightly.

"Oh," She said, sounding dissapointed. L glanced at her curiously, stiffening when he felt the warm caress of skin on his cheek. Dawn pulled her hand back, revealing an icing covered finger, that she promptly licked.

"We squished the cake."

* * *

**Fufufu~ I love this XD I hope none of the characters are OOC, cause, y'know, that'd suck. There will be about 8 chapters to this story overall, and the lengths of the chapters may vary.**

**Song of the Chapter: Sharada - Skye Sweetman**

**~Adra**


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity

**Konnichiwa :3 I'd like to thank everyone who read this fanfiction, and the few who favorited and added it. This chapter was tons of fun to read, and I hope Angelcloud0090 enjoys it when she reads it 8DD**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**Eternity: Thank you so much x3 Especially for being the first reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. The cover picture and Dawn belong to Angelcloud0090**

* * *

L was having a bad week. No, it wasn't because they hadn't made barely any progress in the Kira case. It wasn't that his delivery of sweets was late. It wasn't even because Matsuda managed to completely wipe the hard drive of one of the computers. No, it was because of _her_.

Dawn-san. He didn't understand how his female clone managed to get herself into so many situations that involved getting him into compromising positions while feeling... strange.

Ryuzaki, despite being a completely rational man, was beginning to wander if some god had it out for him.

Monday, he had sat in his normal spot in front of his laptop, typing away when Dawn came in like normal. She hung her coat up on the coat rack, slipped off her shoes, and made to go to the kitchen to get some sugary treat.

Then, once again, Matsuda did something stupid. He had been coming out of the kitchen, a cup of coffee in his hands, knocking into the brunette and knocking the burning hot liquid all over her chest. If that wasn't bad enough, she was wearing her usual white shirt that quickly became see through as the girl freaked out.

It was chaos, and once more L found his face feeling uncharacteristically warm.

In the end, Watari had allowed her to use one of L's shirts since they were more or less identical anyway, and that crisis was averted. Until Tuesday.

This time, surprisingly enough, it was Aizawa who caused it.

L had been showing Dawn the pictures from Kira's experiments, and the brunette had been sitting precariously on the edge of L's seat, something she had become accustomed to doing. Aizawa walked past, bumping into the girl and making her loose balance.

Where did she fall? Right into the detectives lap.

That had definitely been an awkward situation with much blushing between the two involved and Matsuda (the idiot) cat-calling.

Overall, a very embarrassing day.

Wednesday had been the best day of the week, but even then something still happened. Dawn and L had been taking a sweets break when Watari brought out a triple chocolate cake. Both of them leaned in at the same time to gaze lovingly at the miraculous-looking dessert, managing to hit their heads together. While not very awkward, being that close to the girl still made his face heat up and his throat to constrict. And _he didn't know why._

L didn't like not knowing things. He was a genius – he thrived on knowing everything, or at least nearly everything. To suddenly have something happen to him whenever he came into contact with one girl that was so like him yet so not was both unnerving and, as much as he hated to admit it, a little frightening.

He couldn't allow his emotions, whatever they may be, to interrupt the case.

He had decided that as he worked late into the night that Wednesday, and he had planned on treating Dawn like he did all the other member of the Task Force. Of course, she had to make it difficult, without even knowing she was doing it.

Somehow the brunette had managed to get herself tangled in the curtains of one of the windows, and of course, L was the only one in the room at the time. He had to go through the process of taking the fabric off of her, which included going into close vicinity with her.

It happened once more. He breathed in – she smelt sweet, just like the finest German chocolate. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked up at him with a pathetic yet innocent expression on her face. Her cheeks glowed a faint pink and he could nearly hear his heart beat quicken. L's face had warmed once more, and to make matter's worse, when he had gotten her out of there she had hugged him.

L couldn't remember ever being hugged before. Ever. Not once. He was weird, he was awkward, he was a genius – he was not the kind of person people hugged.

Did his clone know how hard she was making it to concentrate on his most important case ever? How distracted he got every time she would look over his shoulder and her soft mahogany hair would lightly tickle his cheek. How he felt like he couldn't breathe when he noticed her licking her lips. And L didn't even know why he was reacting the way he had!

Yes, the raven-haired detective knew quite well that the girl was attractive – he'd worked with attractive women before. Naomi Misora, Wedy, and even one of the older Wammy's girls from when he was younger, Red. He knew, but he'd never been affected before. Never had he wished to be closer to another human being.

Maybe he was going insane. Maybe Dawn was a demon come to make sure he did. Maybe using certain methods to gain information in cases had pissed a god off, and now he was spiting the Lawliet.

Whatever the answer might be, he had to do something about it, before he truly did loose his mind. Instead of ignoring her, he had decided to see her after everyone else had gone back to their respective houses. Dawn normally stayed latest, probably because she went home to an empty house.

That Friday night, they had sat side by side in the living room of the hotel. The only light came from the various computer monitors as they went over to the data. As of that moment, he had felt fine. No quickening heart beat, not warm face. He felt completely normal. The clicking of his spindly fingers against the keys of the computer was rhythmic and soothing, as was the even breathing of the girl beside him.

Upon noticing that Dawn's breathing was deeper and more even then it normally was, he decided to ignore it. L needed to concentrate on figuring out more potential people that could possibly be the most notorious serial killer to ever walk the planet.

So he worked. For hours, maybe, before the next compromising position occurred. There was a sudden warmness on his shoulder, so the detective had glanced down and his eyes widened. Dawn had fallen asleep, curled up in her sitting position that had somehow allowed her to lean her head on his shoulder.

It happened then. The heartbeat, the blush, the inability to swallow. He couldn't deny it anymore – something about being in close contact with this girl made him flustered, and it was a feeling he didn't really care for. He knew he should probably kick her off the Task Force – he needed to be able to concentrate, but he couldn't imagine doing it. It seemed an impossibility.

Ryuzaki couldn't imagine working day to day without having to fight for his sweets, having someone with a mind to rival his own converse with him, and missing that someone who seemed to brighten the room just by walking into it.

With a small, panda-like smile, L turned back to his laptop, making sure not to jostle the sleeping female.

He'd figure it out eventually.

* * *

**D'aww. Don't you just love L's panda-smile? Its so freaking cute w I luffs it~ I've decided that there may be more than eight chapters also 8D**

**Song of the Chapter: Magnet - Rin and Len Kagamine**

**~Adra**


	3. Chapter 3: Chocolate

**Konnichiwa! 8D I really don't like this chapter, actually. It didn't seem very good when I reread it D_D Oh well, hopefully Angelcloud0090 enjoys it XD Also, it's been decided that the rating will raise to M :3 Just a fore-warning for you readers out there.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Death Note. The cover picture and Dawn belong to Angelcloud0090**  


* * *

Dawn was in no way an average girl. She was a Japanese-American, having a father born in Japan and a mother born in the states. She had spent most of her time in the states until junior high when she began skipping grades as her teacher's realized she was ridiculously smart. She went to live in Japan so she could enroll in an elite private school, in hopes that it would challenge her. It didn't.

At age ten she could speak four different languages.

At age twelve she had won four national contests on her artwork.

At age fourteen she had gotten involved accidentally in a string of bank robberies and ended up uncovering the culprit.

At age sixteen she had graduated high school with a perfect score on her ACTs while also having perfect grade point average. She got excepted for an internship with the Tokyo Police Force shortly after and at age eighteen became the younger member of the Force.

Dawn was obsessed with sweets, and though she occasionally liked dressing up she felt most comfortable in a long white shirt and jeans. She always sat with a single knee to her chest and never seemed to be able to relate to other girls her age.

This might be why, she reckoned, she had fallen in love with a panda-eyed detective instead of some celebrity.

Yes, Dawn Sasaki was in love with L – a man she knew nearly nothing about, not even his full name or where he was born. But a girl couldn't help who they adored, now could they?

Dawn knew why she did though. She loved his dark brown eyes that sparkled when he realized something important. She loved his ability to keep up with her when she ate sweets. She loved his awkwardness and the cute little panda grin he gave her whenever he was happy. She loved how he never looked at her weird when she acted like herself, when she relaxed. She loved the intense conversations they shared and each accidental touch. She loved the compromising situations she always seemed to get into with him.

Let's face it – there seemed to be nothing the girl didn't go crazy for about him.

For a normal girl, this might not be a large problem. They would confess, maybe with chocolates or a love letter. Dawn though? She never could seem to get the words out when she tried, and she gave him sugary treats anyway. How do you get a genius to know your attracted to them?

Honestly, the brunette had no idea. But she didn't graduate high school at sixteen for nothing. She decided to experiment, seeing if Ryuzaki possibly liked her too.

At first she started brushing up against him more often, looking at his reaction each time. When there hands brushed, he would stiffen and his eyes would dart to the area they had touched. When she leaned her chin on his shoulder to read what he had on the screen of his computer his breathing became uneven. When she attempted to steal the last sugar cube from him, her chest had pressed against him and he had flushed pink.

At this point she began to think he might return her feelings, but she wanted to be positive. So, Dawn began flirting.

Ah yes, this produced amusing results. A small, secretive small sent in the detective's direction would make his eyes widen. When she seductively placed a peppermint in her mouth, he watched her every movement, his posture stiff. And, Dawn's favorite reaction, when she purposefully dropped her pen, reaching over to pick it up while L sat perched on his chair behind her. When she turned back around his face was a soft red and he looked startled.

Who knew the raven-haired man was a pervert?

Finally convinced, all the mischevious girl needed was a time to confess. And a way, of course. As the clones were normally the last two remaining each night in the hotel suite besides Watari, she had thought this part would be easy.

Well, she was wrong. It seemed as if everyone was conspiring against her. She'd go to talk to L, and Matsuda would suddenly be in front of her, babbling at light speed and questioning her on something. Next, she decided to wait until everyone else left... the night Soichiro decided to stay for an extra five hours.

Who was going to sabotage her plans next? Aizawa? Mogi? Ukita?

The Saturday following her week of flirting left her uncharacteristically grumpy. It took barely a half hour for the Task Force to realize _no one_ needed a grumpy Dawn. Her normal optimistic, upbeat, hyper and smiley self was replaced with a girl filled with snappish replies and flat looks. The bags under her eyes were nearly as pronounced as L's and she had barely touched the candy in front of her.

It didn't take long for people to realize it was a good day to leave the lovesick brunette to herself.

The girl in question had even found herself nearly growling at Ryuzaki as he kept sending her what seemed to be curious looks, while resisting the urge to blush at the same time.

By the end of the day she could honestly say she wanted to bang her head against a hard surface multiple times in her frustration. Solving robberies? Simple. Solving the occasional murder? Easy. Finding a way to confess to a boy? Apparently impossible.

It was a mark of how overwhelmed by the whole situation Dawn was that she didn't notice the Task Force members leaving one by one, until all but she and L remained.

"Dawn-san?" A dull voice suddenly intruded on her thoughts and she jumped in her spot sitting against the loveseat, nearly toppling out of her odd position onto the floor. She blinked her sapphire eyes rapidly before replying.

"Hai, Ryuzaki-san?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side slightly like a curious puppy. The raven-haired male seemed to pause for a moment before continuing.

"You have seemed... agitated today." L stated. The brunette nodded slightly, wondering where he was going with this. "Why?" He continued in a questioning tone.

"Ah..." Dawn began, her face involuntarily heating up, but she had to brave it out – this was her chance! "I have something I need to tell someone, but I don't know how to say it." She said vaguely, glancing at the boy to see him looking mildly frustrated.

"What do you need to tell them?" Ryuzaki inquired after a small lull in the conversation, reaching his hand to the candy bowl on the coffee table in front of him and unwrapping a small chocolate.

"A...confession." She said, forcing herself to meet the detective's gaze. "Of my feelings, for them."

The silence in the room was nearly tangible, the clones mirroring each others intense gazes.

"I see." L said after a moment, an odd expression in his eyes as he pressed the chocolate into his mouth with a single finger. He was about to turn back to his work when Dawn got a crazy idea. A crazy, completely insane idea.

She crawled over to the man, cupping his chin in her dainty hand, turning him to face her. Ryuzaki's panda-like eyes were wide with surprise and his mouth had opened slightly. Without giving her time to back out, she pressed her lips against the detective's for one sweet, perfect second, before forcing herself to pull back.

L looked as if he were about to have a heart attack. Dawn smiled slightly, standing up and grabbing her shoes before walking to the door. She stopped before she exited, turning around and meeting the eyes of the man who still hadn't moved.

"You had chocolate on your lips." She informed him with a sly grin before making her escape.

All she could hear as she pressed her ear to the now closed door was the solid thump of a body hitting the ground.

* * *

**Okay, I have to admit while the last part was probably OOC for L, I love the thought of him going into shock and fainting after being randomly kissed by the girl he may or may not be attracted too XD**

**Song of the Chapter: Suki Daisuke - Rin Kagamine  
**

**~Adra  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Curiosity

**Konnichiwa :3 Short chapter is short. I'M SORRY~ I had to write fast because I've barely been home today D: **

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:  
**

**Kashagal and Natures Ruler: Thank you so much 8D I'm glad you enjoyed it x3**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. The cover picture and Dawn belong to Angelcloud0090**

* * *

One word could describe the following day in the Task-Force suite; awkward. The members noticed immediately something had happened when they arrived. L seemed to jump at every small noise and would occasionally glance off into space and his eyes would glaze over for a moment.

When Dawn arrived there was no trace of yesterday's grumpiness upon her features. In fact, she was positively glowing. Her smiles stretched across her mouth, her eyes sparkled and she nearly danced when she walked.

As all grown men did when faced with a situation like that, they made a bet. Matsuda had guessed that something happened between the two yesterday after everyone had left, and guaranteed that the first one to figure out what did happen won 390 yen.

Obviously the youngest male on the Task-Force was the first to make his move. He had approached the bubbly brunette and simply questioned her on why she was so happy. Dawn replied back with a prompt, "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Aizawa's try was next. He had gone back when Watari went to get more cake for the sugar obsessed pair and casually commented on Ryuzaki's small attention span for the day. Watari had just smiled at him secretively and handed him a cup of coffee.

Soichiro and Ukita had refused to play in the bet, seeing as they were busy working, but Mogi had surprisingly done so.

Mogi's approach was the most obvious of yet – he had simply gone up to Dawn and questioned her on whether anything happened last night after they had left. She simply grinned and responded with , "Maybe~" Leaving that as a dead in.

It was horribly frustrating to the three, just knowing something had happened but having no clue what. Matsuda took great joy in coming up with dramatic possibilities, like Ryuzaki had complimented her on her abilities and was out of it because Dawn was so obviously excited over by the praise, or that Dawn discovered the detective had a fear of spiders, leaving L embarrassed.

Aizawa had to admit they both sounded unlikely, and so the trio was left in the dark once more.

Throughout the day, the three males would keep looking over at the clones trying to find any indication about what had occurred. Were they sitting closer together than normal? Was that touch of there hands on purpose? Was L staring at the girl frequently? Were the two sharing intense looks?

It seemed as if they were but, having never really paid attention before, they couldn't tell the difference between what was usual and what wasn't. It was horribly frustrating after a few hours.

When both L and Dawn excused themselves to the kitchen, Matsuda suggest spying on them to see what they talked about. With a fair amount of convincing, Aizawa accompanied the hyper man. Mogi decided he had more need to stay alive than to win money, and stayed behind.

As the two looked through a small crack in the door, they saw Dawn sitting on the counter, rolling a small hard candy in her fingers while swinging her legs back and forth. L stood beside her in his usual hunched over position, one hand in his pocket and the other raised to his mouth.

"-spacing out a lot today." Dawn commented with a small smirk.

"I have been reviewing last night's events." L said after a small (was that embarrassment they heard?) silence. The brunette giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I still can't believe you fainted." She chuckled. Aizawa and Matsuda shared a confused look. Why had the detective passed out?

Ryuzaki's face was definitely red this time. "That was an accidental occurrence." He informed her, looking to the side awkwardly.

"Well, I didn't think you'd done it on purpose L-kun." She said, smiling. L-kun? Yes, the Task-Force members were very, very confused. "Ah, speaking of, what does this make us?"

"I do not understand what you mean."

"Are we still coworkers, friends, or...?"

"I wasn't aware in anything that would've changed our relationship." L commented, but his voice sounded slightly strained. Dawn snorted.

"The kiss was my confession if you hadn't noticed." She said, her face slightly red. Matsuda was pretty sure his draw had dropped. Dawn had confessed? They had kissed? What the hell?

"I-I simply remember you wiping the chocolate off of my mouth." Ryuzaki replied, sounding mildly flustered.

"Oh really?" Dawn commented in a disbelieving voice before hopping down. "Should I refresh your memory?" L's face seemed to redden even more.

"That is not-" He began, but the girl had pressed her lips to his once more, and the detective's eyes widened. When he didn't pull away, Dawn's eyes closed and she reached her hands around his neck.

Moments passed and by then the police officer's jaws were nearing the ground, there eyes nearly popping out of their heads.

Pulling back slightly, the sugar-loving girl looked up curiously into the panda-like detectives dark eyes. "Do you remember now?"

"Why, yes, I suppose I do." L said, leaning back down to capture her lips once more. Suddenly, two loud thumps were heard. He pulled back and the two shared an inquisitive look.

"What on earth?"

Needless to say, Aizawa and Matsuda split the money.

* * *

**For some reason, I really like this chapter XD Even if it was short and rushed :3**

**Song of the Chapter: Love Song - Hatsune Miku**

**~Adra**


End file.
